


Confusing Life with Porn.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse Additional [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, References to Porn, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Meg have some catching up to do. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Life with Porn.

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Your Time is Gonna Come.

“Does anyone know where Cas is?”

Sam was holding a dusty ledger in his huge hands, frowning at it as if it had been written in an ancient language just to spite him. Kevin’s answer was lost in a huge yawn.

“Want to try that again in English Kev?”

“I said I think he’s in one of the spare bedrooms rooms. Meg asked him to help her move some furniture around.”

Dean spluttered and almost choked on his coffee.

“What did she say exactly?”

Kevin rolled his eyes in a pretty good impression of Meg; he couldn’t get her voice right though, but it didn’t stop him trying.

“You said we could move some furniture around and order some pizza.”

Dean started laughing and Sam had a look of dawning horror on his face. Kevin was looking between the brothers with a bemused look on his face.

“Am I missing something here?”

Kevin’s first clue was Sam clearing his throat awkwardly, but it was Dean’s leering grin that finally caused the rather grubby penny to drop in the prophet’s head.

“Ew. That’s a sex code? How is that a sex code?”

“Oh come on Kevin. I know you’ve watched porn. ‘I need a big strong man to help me move this’ is as close to plot as porn gets.”  
Kevin threw a screwed up ball of paper at Dean’s head, which the hunter only just managed to dodge; the kid’s aim had improved.

“Yes, but it’s not the sort of thing you expect an angel to know about.”

Sam pointed a finger at Dean and added a bitchface for good measure.

“This is the guy who took Cas to a brothel.”

Kevin’s face went through an interesting range of expressions as he tried and unfortunately succeeded in picturing that event. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“You have no shame.”

Dean’s attempt to explain the logic behind the trip was interrupted by the arrival of Tiger Mommy, who gave him a whack around the head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You corrupted Cas you get to explain that he should put that damn necktie of his on the doorknob. I did not need to see that much of either Cas or Meg.”

Tiger Mommy gave a dramatic shudder and walked out of the room. There was a pause before all three men burst in to howls of laughter.


End file.
